


favours for favours

by zeekubeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, Tranzo (Trans Hanzo), Vaginal Fingering, its great and everybody has a good time, kink meme fill, mccree eats the HELL outta hanzo's cooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeekubeast/pseuds/zeekubeast
Summary: In McCree's defense, he was originally just going to wash his partner's back. But he just couldn't resist kissing the nape of that neck, and then the coils of the tattoo, and then the scars under the nipples and... well...(de-anon'd kink meme fill that ended up getting away from me a little bit)





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's take a break," McCree said, fanning himself with his hat. The summer sun beat down mercilessly on the practice range, dry ground hot enough to fry an egg. The shade of his hat only did so much good when he was slowly stewing alive in his own sweat. "Hit the showers, get some grub. I'm starvin'."

"Agreed," Hanzo replied. He put down his bow, flexing his shoulders to loosen the tension. McCree's eyes flicked down to watch the sweat bead over the exposed half of his chest.

"Y' ever think about getting an undershirt?" McCree said conversationally as they packed up their weapons and sauntered towards the showers. "You're gonna end up with one hell of a farmer's tan."

"The sleeve would get caught in the bowstring," Hanzo undid his hair-tie once they were inside, fanning it out over his shoulders. "That is the purpose for not having one in the first place. To undo that would be counter-intuitive."

McCree tipped his head to the side in acknowledgement. "I figured, but you're gonna end up lookin' like a caramel swirl with half your chest all tan and half all not," He pulled his shirt off over his head, glad to be relieved of the sweaty thing. "Hoo, I'm ripe! Good thing it's only us in here, huh?"

The only acknowledgment he got from Hanzo was a soft sigh of a scoff and an imperceptible frown. McCree grinned and whapped his shirt against the back of Hanzo's thigh.

"C'mon lover-boy, let's go wash each other's backs."

"Incorrigible flirt," Hanzo bit back a smile.

…

 

In McCree's defense, he was originally just going to wash his partner's back. But he just couldn't resist kissing the nape of that neck, and then the coils of the tattoo, and then the scars under the nipples and... well...

It was a good thing there were benches in the showers. And that nobody came to this side of the base to train.

McCree laid on his back, feet braced against the cool tiles, flesh hand gripping Hanzo's thigh while the stub of his left arm hooked around his waist, nose and mouth buried into Hanzo's folds. Hanzo had kept his legs - for the sake of practicality - and was cursing a blue streak in half-growls above the cowboy.

 _Such a pretty sight_ , McCree thought, swirling the flat of his tongue up against Hanzo's swollen clit. He was rewarded with another sound and Hanzo jerking his hips down on to his mouth.

 _Fuck, such a sexy fella._ He wanted to tell Hanzo that; how hot he was, riding his tongue like that, all soaked and warm from the work-out and the shower. But McCree wasn't raised to talk with his mouth full, so instead he delved deeper.

His tongue curled around the head, sliding under the hood of skin, then gave long broad strokes along the lips, tasting the wetness, teasing the opening, fucking Hanzo's pussy with his tongue. Hanzo groaned, rolling his hips down. McCree could feel the precum beading at the head of his cock already, just from the sound, taste, and weight of Hanzo on his chest. It was so rare to see the man undone, he just had to do it.

Hungrily, McCree sucked the fat clit into his mouth. He hummed as he did, savoring the way Hanzo's thighs tensed around his head and the jerky thrusts of his hips. He liked that, huh? He liked the feeling of McCree's lips on his little cock, sucking him for all he was worth.

 

It wasn't even long before Hanzo came the first time, breath hard, choking on words as his body tensed and then released. McCree let him ride it out on his tongue, humming contentedly. The frantic thrusts turned slower, languid, Hanzo exhaling heavily as he came down from his high - but not completely. McCree rubbed his stub arm over Hanzo's back encouragingly as he continued to nuzzle and lick at the man.

"Alright down there?" Hanzo asked, voice hoarse and rich. McCree patted his thigh and gave a thumbs up. Hanzo laughed once. "You are certainly enthusiastic."

McCree hummed in agreement. Hanzo's clit was still hard, if sensitive. He lapped gently at it, easing over the little twitches and aftershocks he could feel pulsing against his tongue. Hanzo leaned into it, less frantic, but still wanting more. McCree could happily oblige to that.

He had to admire the man's stamina, even as he lightly nipped and nibbled the soft pink folds with his lips. Barely had to stop for a breath between rounds before being ready to giddy up and go again. McCree idly wondered how many rounds he could last before it was too much. Blunt teeth grazed lightly against his clit before McCree sucked down on it again.

Hanzo rocked on top of him, one hand trailing backwards down McCree's belly to give his own hard-on a little attention. McCree grunted when the hand closed around the head and squeezed. The precum oozed, dripping from his foreskin onto his belly. Fuck, he didn't even have to do anything to get him going. He thrust into the grip and groaned into Hanzo.

"Hahhh," Hanzo panted, thighs trembling ever so slightly. "Even when you don't talk, your mouth is unrelenting."

McCree stifled a laugh with a hard suck and a light slap on the ass. He wanted to reply with their usual banter, about how he knew better than to talk with his mouth full, how he couldn't just let Hanzo ride his face without giving him a little bit of a rodeo. But he was too focused on the minute twitches he could feel with his tongue, the heat and the musk filling up his nose, and how good it felt to hear Hanzo's breath stutter when he let his tongue run broadly over his vulva.

_Fuckin' sexy fella, fuckin' taste so good on my mouth. Fuckin' show you how unrelentin' I can be, lover-boy. I'll make you come 'till you can't even stand up._

 

By the second time Hanzo came in his mouth, McCree had gotten the pattern all figured out and was eager to test just how far he could go. He let Hanzo sit back, just a nudge, just so that he could bring up his hand and run a finger over the tender folds and gently tease the opening of Hanzo's pussy.

"Jesse-" Hanzo's voice was weak as McCree lapped softly at his clit. His finger pushed in deeper, thrusting gently. Didn't even have to worry about lube, Hanzo was so wet from the attention. "Jesse- _fuck_ \- what are you doing?"

 _Makin' you as weak in the knees as you make me feel darlin'_ , McCree replied in thought as he kissed Hanzo's clit.

 It was an awkward position to keep his hand in, but he crooked his finger just so that the pad was rubbing up against the front wall of his pussy, angling it just right. He could feel Hanzo trembling above him now in earnest. He rubbed little rough circles into that spot, thrusting in up to his knuckles. Hanzo hissed through his teeth, voice pitching to a whine. _Jackpot._

McCree wasn't sure how or when it happened, but the next thing he knew Hanzo was on his back on the bench, prosthetic calves de-coupled with his knees over McCree's shoulders. McCree was finger-fucking him mercilessly, tonguing his clit, his other arm stroking over Hanzo's stomach.

Hanzo was making such incredible noises. His back was arched so perfectly, dark hair fanned out over the bench. His core tensed with every thrust and slurp. It didn't even matter to McCree how hard his cock was, laying neglected on the skin-warmed wood of the bench. He was a man on a mission.

Hanzo cried out again, breaking voice echoing against the tiles. Fuck, what a sexy fella, what a sight, what a sound, what a _taste_. McCree drank it all in and more. He just couldn't get enough of this man.

 

Hanzo was begging by the end, his face flushed and eyes unfocused. "Jesse-Hahh, please... Have mercy! I'm finished!"

McCree pulled back, licking his lips a little sheepishly. He glanced at Hanzo's abused vulva - it was red as all and the lips looked puffy and bruised. "Sorry, honey. Too much?"

Hanzo shook his head, scoffing in exasperation. "You are always too much."

McCree kissed the inside of a thigh in apology before lowering him down. Hanzo lay back, eyes closed as he regained his breath. Hell's bells, he was such a gorgeous man. McCree took his hand and kissed the calluses tenderly.Hanzo smiled tiredly, stroking his thumb along McCree's cheek.

"Warned ya I was feelin' hungry," McCree said with a sheepish grin, wiping his mouth and beard.

"Hungry?!" Hanzo shook his head. "Did you mistake me for a three-course meal?"

"Darlin', I could eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner and still come back for seconds."

Hanzo laughed, breathless and helpless as he lay back. "Unbelievable. You're as unfathomable as you are altruistic."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a helpin' hand," McCree said hopefully, petting his cock. He was still very hard and still very turned on by the lingering taste of Hanzo on his lips.

"Use your own." Hanzo said, blunt and tired. "I'm exhausted."

"Aww, but _darlin'_ …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Hanzo returns the favour for McCree.

"I believe I owe you something."

McCree blinked up at Hanzo from where he fiddled with the strings on the guitar he’d been tuning.

"Pardon my memory, darlin', but I don't quite recall if y'do," He said, metal fingers lightly pinging the strings.

"I wanted to return a favour," Hanzo replied, exasperation seeping into his voice.

"If it was a favour, I'm sure it ain’t nothin’ needing repayin’," McCree strummed a chord, satisfied with the harmony. He strummed a few more. C, F, G, C. The old acoustic sang sweet as a nightingale. Hanzo looked on, the furrow in his brow the only tell of his rising frustration.

McCree stopped strumming. "What favour are we talkin’ about anyhow?"

Hanzo was grinding his teeth by that point. Patience evaporated, he yanked McCree up by the arm. "Come with me."

"Woah! Where we goin' partner?"

"Somewhere private."

…

 

They ended up in Hanzo's room, McCree cornered by the archer against the wall and feeling like a teenager that had just got picked in spin the bottle. He could barely hold back the giddy smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as Hanzo pressed close.

That imperious gaze that so often could be mistaken for disdain was all smoke and fire, deep coffee-black eyes staring up at McCree through long lashes. McCree felt like he ought to gulp in response, but all he could do was grin. "You coulda just said it was _that_ kinda favour, Hanzo."

"I am not as shameless as you," he replied, mouth close enough for McCree to feel the warmth from his skin but too far to kiss without moving.

Hanzo held him against the wall, one hand firm at his shoulder, the other working its way down McCree's front. It slid down the bulk of his chest to his belly, stopping to pinch gently at the ring of padding around his midriff, before it continued down over his belt and palmed the length of his dick through his pants.McCree hissed through his teeth, startled by the sudden friction.

"I hadn't repaid my debt to you from our time in the showers," Hanzo murmured, eyes intent. "You may have forgotten already, but you quite outdid yourself that time."

McCree hadn't forgotten, but he wasn't about to interrupt.

"You…" Hanzo paused, searching for the appropriate word, "... spoiled me until I was overwhelmed by pleasure. It ached me for the rest of the day, well into the night in fact. An obscene reminder of your affection."

"I've been called a lot of things in my time, but obscene is a rare one," McCree replied. He pressed closer into Hanzo's space, eager and willing. The hand squeezed, feeling the weight of him.

"I've had dreams of it since," Hanzo continued, seductive as tobacco smoke. "Dreams of you. Above me. Undoing me," He tilted his head upwards so that their lips could brush. "It is only just, that I return the favour."

McCree groaned and closed the gap to kiss him. His hands snapped to Hanzo's hips, grinding the two of them together. Hanzo kissed back; soft lips, warm tongue, blunt teeth pulled on McCree's lower lip. His hands slid up over McCree's belly then down the front of his shirt, popping buttons like some sort of magic trick. He slid them up under McCree's undershirt, pads of his fingers curling into the coarse, curly hair that grew all over him.

Hanzo let McCree hold him, broad hands on his hips, roaming to his shoulders, the small of his back. The man kissed as if he had been starving himself just for this. Hanzo groped at McCree's soft belly, enjoying the squish of fat and the firmness of muscle just beneath the surface, the texture of the hair and the heat of his skin. He threaded a leg between McCree's and pushed his knee up enough to grind. McCree let out another low rumbling groan in response.

"Oh, Hanzo-" he breathed. His cock was beginning to strain against the fabric of his pants. "Oh- shit, you're too good at this."

It was Hanzo's turn to smirk. McCree pursed his lips, eyes closed as the knee between his legs pressed up against the base of his cock, the seam of his jeans rubbing him just enough to be taunting. A hand returned to palm and stroke at the shape of it hard against his thigh. Hanzo's strong, slender fingers ran down the length of it like the shaft of an arrow, curving around to tease the head. McCree rolled his eyes heavenward, ready to pray for salvation from torture.

He didn't have to pray long. The loud sound of a zipper pulled, and Hanzo was pulling it free. He let McCree's jeans slip down to mid-thigh, fingers only just supporting the weight of his cock. Hanzo glided his hand upwards to the base of it, thumb on top, fingers cupped underneath.

 He kept his eyes focused on McCree's as he slid the hand back down to close a fist around the head. McCree's face was flushed, breathing deep even as his heart hammered hard enough that he was sure Hanzo could feel his pulse through his dick. God _damn_ , that man undid him like a shoelace on a hike. He shouldn't be half this hard this soon.

Hanzo slowly stroked his hand along the shaft - not lazy, but not too strict either. He kissed the corner of McCree's mouth as he drew his hand back around the head, this time thumbing under the foreskin to rub at the slit. McCree turned into the kiss with a whine. "Are you gonna make me wait for that favour?"

"That depends. Will you beg for it?" Hanzo replied with a smile.

"Fuck you," McCree snorted. He gave Hanzo a light tap on the ass. Hanzo laughed into his shoulder.

McCree pressed kisses into the side of Hanzo's neck. He nipped softly at Hanzo's ear and sighed. "You're too sexy, you know? You drive me wild," he murmured. "I've got half a mind to just strip you down right now and break in that bed of yours. Would you like that?"

Goosebumps prickled on the back of Hanzo's neck. His grip tightened a little around McCree's dick as he leaned against him.

"Tempting. But what about my debt?"

"Well shoot, a debtor can always collect himself," McCree replied. He rubbed little circles with his thumb against Hanzo's butt. "But if you're hell-bent on being noble and repayin’ me..."

He drew back, cupping Hanzo's face with a hand and pressed their foreheads together. "I would really love it if you sucked me off," he breathed, lips brushing against Hanzo's.

McCree swore he felt a shiver run down Hanzo's spine, even as the archer chuckled softly under his breath.

"My dear, that was the plan all along," he said. He dropped to his knees.

 

Hanzo took his time stroking the shaft with tender hands, rubbing the covered head against the soft whiskers of his beard and the swell of his lips. McCree hissed through his teeth as he felt Hanzo mouth softly at the head, lips encouraging the foreskin to slip back before the warm tongue touched the tip. With intent, Hanzo worked his mouth and tongue over bulbous head. He thumbed along the thick veins of the shaft, one hand braced against McCree's hips to keep him still.

The warmth of Hanzo's mouth washed over him like sinking into a hot bath. Sweet, rough wetness of a tongue ran as far as it could along the underside of his thick cock, teasing the sensitive thread of nerves and skin just below the swell of the head. Hanzo took him halfway before hitting the back of his mouth and McCree had to hold back a groan.

He braced himself as best he could against the wall, exhaling heavily as the warm wetness sent sparks crackling from Hanzo's lips all the way up his body until they lodged somewhere between his heart and his throat. McCree locked his knees to keep himself upright. Hanzo was bobbing faster over his cock. McCree could only focus on that heat, that _pressure_ , and the texture of Hanzo's tongue, the tickle of his breath washing over his skin.

Hanzo drew back over the length of him, dragging small shocks out of McCree's skin as he went. He looked up at McCree, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. Hanzo lowered his eyes again and tenderly kissed the head of his cock. McCree felt dizzy with love.

"God, you look so gorgeous," he gasped. Hanzo took him into his mouth again. " _Fuck_ \- ah, Hanzo... You're so fuckin' sexy, your tongue feels so good on my cock, darlin'. You're so good at this, look at you- you could kill me where I stand and I'd say thank you kindly." McCree babbled.

"I didn't forget about that time in the showers, y'know. How could I forget layin' you out like that, pretty as a peach and twice as sweet. You made such lovely noises--" McCree cut himself with a moan as Hanzo sucked down _hard_ on him. "Sweet Jesus-! That feels so good, honey."

The words flowed freely from McCree, tumbling over themselves between gasps and groans as Hanzo worked. He swore and prayed in turns, praising Hanzo all the while as his breaths grew shakier. It was like a hundred tiny fire-crackers were being set alight inside him. McCree licked the sweat from his lips. He could feel the pressure building up, rising water threatening to overflow.

"Honey- Hanzo. You're gonna make me come," He warned.

Hanzo immediately withdrew. He looped thumb and forefinger around the base of McCree's cock and squeezed. The loss of contact made McCree hiss and squirm, even as he felt the wave of pleasure that threatened to take him stop in its tracks.

"Wha-?" He gasped pitifully.

"I intend to overwhelm you," Hanzo replied, a hoarse edge to his voice. "Just as you did me."

"Aw, hell," McCree wheezed. He tipped his head back against the wall and breathed. His cock twitched, aching from the trapped pressure. Hanzo held his fingers in place at the base as a make-shift ring, keeping McCree poised right on the edge. His other hand trailed through the hair on McCree's belly to rub soothing circles.

Hanzo waited until McCree's breathing had evened out before swiping his tongue along the length of the shaft from base to tip. McCree couldn't hold back his voice any longer. He groaned loudly as Hanzo took him back into his mouth. It was like having hot water dumped over his head, the heat flushing all over his body and making his head reel.

McCree couldn't help thrusting lightly into Hanzo's mouth that time. It felt so good, so hot, he needed more. Hanzo timed his pace to the haphazard twitching of McCree's hips, sucking and stroking until he was teetering on the brink again. He squeezed at the base, cutting McCree off. This time McCree practically howled through gritted teeth. His cock strained, hips canting forward fruitlessly in search of friction as his muscles tensed. A dull throb of need settled into his groin.

"Lost your voice, gunslinger?" Hanzo teased softly as McCree panted heavily above him. McCree blinked the blurriness out of his eyes, trying to focus on his partner's face.

"C'mon up here." He jerked his head in a backwards nod, exhaling through his nose. "You're too far away to kiss."

Hanzo obliged. He rose smoothly to his feet, keeping his thumb and finger wrapped tightly around the base of McCree's cock. McCree pulled him in close, bumping their foreheads together, his hands resting on the shelf of Hanzo's waist. He kissed him deeply. McCree poured his heart into it, organic hand cradling the back of Hanzo's head as he drank him in, his longing and frustration and the ache that tugged his heart against his ribcage all bleeding into the kiss.

"I want you so badly, darlin'," McCree crooned when they broke apart. Hanzo's lips were red and hot from use, his eyes as soft and dark as the midnight sky. McCree bunched his fist into the fabric of Hanzo's shirt. "Shit- I _need_ you, Hanzo. I love you," he pleaded.

Hanzo huffed, hiding his smile in McCree's shoulder as he embraced him in return. "And I you," he murmured. His hand slid up along McCree's cock, holding him steady as he jerked and keened at the touch.

 

"Do you want me to finish you?" Hanzo asked.

"Yes- Fuck, oh god! Yes," McCree wheezed. He rolled his hips into Hanzo's hand, desperate for touch. "Please. Please, it felt so good."

Hanzo kissed him once more, forcing him back against the hard wall. McCree hugged him tightly then let him go. Hanzo held him in place with one hand at his sternum as he dropped back down to his knees. He wrapped his mouth around McCree's aching cock, tonguing the slit and hollowing out his cheeks to suck down on him hard.

McCree felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He could barely keep his eyes open as Hanzo bobbed over him, the heat of his mouth causing his nerves to short and the wave of pressure between his legs loomed like dark clouds on the horizon. His right hand unconsciously landed on to Hanzo’s head, unable to stay grounded even in the soft texture of his hair. He’d reached his limit.

McCree barely had time to choke out a warning as his cock hit the back of Hanzo's mouth and he came. A hot rush, followed by cold sweat and bright sparks bursting into fireworks as he felt his cock throb against that warm tongue. He groaned, crumpling in on himself, hand curled against the base of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo kept suckling the head, coaxing out each hot spurt of cum until McCree was spent, and then some. The tongue lapped at him, teasing the oversensitive head until it grew soft.

Puffing, McCree blinked hazily as all the blood suddenly came rushing back to his head. He stared down at his archer, willing his knees to keep holding him upright as he watched the man gently draw him in deep once more.  Hanzo swallowed around him. McCree's eyes just about fell out of his head.

"Hhhhh-oly shit-" he wheezed, watching Hanzo wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Hanzo curled his lip slightly in distaste, licking his lips as he tried to swallow the lump back down.

"You didn't have to-" McCree began, still breathless. Hanzo usually would grab a tissue to spit in discreetly in the aftermath.

"On the contrary," Hanzo cleared his throat uncomfortably as he rose to his feet. "I said I was going to return the favour of spoiling me. And so, I did."

McCree laughed breathlessly as he began pulling his pants back up. "That pride of yours is gonna be the death of you, darlin'. But damn if I ain't grateful," He caught Hanzo by the face and pulled him into a soft kiss. Hanzo leaned into it, obviously satisfied with his work.

"C'mon, let's get you a glass of water to wash that down and then I can thank you properly," McCree said, slinging an arm around Hanzo's waist. "Favour for a favour and all that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks once more to rox (ZawehZaweh) for beta-ing, enabling, and generally encouraging this nonsense. i love you, you big gay butt.
> 
> also thanks to the hundred-something people that kudos'd the first chapter in one night?? you guys are bananas.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my fiance Rox (ZawehZaweh) for beta-ing and also enabling me. i love you :*


End file.
